The Night From Hell
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Just a thing I wrote back in 9th grade. Tell me what you think.


AN: I wrote this back in 9th grade. It was written quickly. And probley doesn't make a lot of since. But it's funny in its own way. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

The Night from Hell

The slayer just started patrol on a warm Sunday night in Sunnydale, California. She had blond hair, Small frame, She was about 5 foot 3 inches, and went by the name of Buffy Anne Summers. She was 15 when she found out she was the slayer. The one who kills the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. As she was walking along Buffy's Boyfriend Angel came along.

"Hello Buffy" Angel says well walking towards her.

"Hello" Buffy says as she kissed him.

"Any vamps yet?" Angel asked with a smile.

"No" Buffy says yawning.

See the only vampire around was Angel. He is a vampire with a soul. Cursed by gypsies because he killed there princess. Cursed for entirety to suffer the rest of his undead life. Angel was 6'1" with dark hair and eyes. His specially is brooding.

"If someone does not come out for action soon I am going to head in" Buffy says frustrated.

All of a sudden Angel says "Buffy watch out".

Out of no where an arrow came and almost hit Buffy. Not too long after Buffy found out who was there. He was a Vampire with bleach blond hair, and was about 5'11". And Angel recognized him.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Angel yelled.

"Hello to you too Sire" Spike says and than turns to Buffy "hello Pet"

"I'm not your pet" Buffy says holding her stake up.

Buffy has never meet Spike before. She did not even know that Angel sired him. Buffy was about to charge but when she turned around he was gone.

"We need to go to Giles now" Angel said grabbing Buffy.

"Okay cool" Buffy says looking at him.

Giles house was dark and quite. He and Jenny must be sleeping. But they banged on the door anyway. It took him a couple of minutes to come to the door and when he finally opened the door.

"What do you want?" Giles said yawning.

"Hello to you too" Buffy says.

"We just got done patrolling and we got big trouble" Angel says.

"What Happened?" Giles asked letting them in.

"A vampire named Spike an old friend of mine is in town" Angel says.

"And this concerns me how?" Giles asks.

"It concerns you because he already killed two slayers and now his after Buffy" Angel says.

"Now you see why were here" Buffy says.

"Okay we will talk tomorrow with the rest of the gang around 6:00 pm in the library. Angel we need you there so you can tell us more about Spike." Giles says.

The next day in school about 6pm everyone was starting to arrive in the Library.

"What's wrong now" Xander asked with a smile.

Xander is in high school with Buffy. He is one of the Scooby's. He is 5'11" with darks eyes and Hair.

"Some one is trying to kill me again" Buffy says.

"What are we going to do about it" Willow says walking in with Oz.

Willow and Oz is Buffy's friends and are also part of the Scooby gang. Willow is 5'6" and Oz is 5'4". Willow had read hair and hazel eyes. Well Oz has Blonde hair with green eyes. Oz's real name is Daniel.

"I say we kick some demon Butt" Cordelia says.

Cordiela Chase is Xander's girlfriend and is a really big mouth. She has long brown hair with brown eyes. She is 5'7" and a half. Cordeila is one of the Scooby's even though she doesn't really get along with Buffy and the others.

About a half an hour later the sun came down and Angel arrived with lots of weapons.

"It's time to rock and rule" Angel says.

"We don't even know what we are going to do" Giles says.

"We have to go to Dru" Angel says.

"Who is Dru?" Oz asked.

"She is Spike's Girlfriend" Angel says "We go after her and Spike will come to us."

"Okay than let's go and kick some demon butt so we can do our homework." Willow says.

They all left the Library and started towards the building where they were staying. When they got there they saw a lot. The building was rotted and furniture was all over the place. They saw a staircase and started towards it. When they got down there they saw Dru on the bed asleep. The basement had a four poster bed. It was very nice. THere was a doll all over the place with red ribbons around there necks. See Dru is crazy and every sense they came to Sunnydale she has gotten worse.

"There is something I did not tell you guys" Angel says.

"What do you mean you have not told us everything?" Buffy asks.

"I mean I forgot to tell you that Dru is insane as in crazy" Angel says.

"Well thanks for telling us now" Giles says.

"Your welcome" Angel says.

"Now let's get this party started" Xander says.

Angel walked up to Dru and grabbed her by the throat and had a stake to her heart. She was looking around like an idiot instead of trying to get away.

"Daddy" Dru says.

Angel is Dru's sire. As in the vampire who killed her and turned her into a vamp. She is technically Spike's mom because she sired him.

"Hello Dru" Angel says still holding the stake to her heart.

"What do you want?" Dru says now trying to get away.

"We want to know why you and your guys are in my town" Buffy says while looking at Dru.

"I don't know Spike bought me here" Dru says now getting restless.

"Why do you want Spike" Dru asked.

"Because his trying to kill my girlfriend cause she's the slayer." Angel says getting frustrated.

Spike just walked in through the front door and was not a where of what was going on in the basement. He walked down the stairs and saw Buffy waiting there to grab him.

"Dru What the Bloody Hell is you doing here?" Spike asked.

"We want you gone know before we kill Dru" Angel says

"Bloody Hell I want the slayer dead." Spike says.

"While you are not touching her" Angel yells.

Out of no where Buffy took an arrow and throw it at Dru. She busted into dust.

"No you Bitch you just killed my girlfriend" Spike yelled grabbing Buffy.

Now Angel, Giles, Xander, and Oz went after Spike. After Spike throw Buffy to the ground he left yelling that Dru was gone and also yelled that he could not kill the slayer.

"Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I guess just really pissed off" Buffy says.

"While one less thing to worry about" Willow says while walking towards Buffy and Angel.

"While that's true" Giles says.

"Let's start heading out now" Cordy says.

"I agree with that" Oz says.

"While let's go before we run into another Vamp" Everybody says at once.

Spike was gone now and everybody else lives were going on. Angel and Buffy were busy making out along with Xander and Cordy. But so was the rest of the Scooby gang. Plus they were busy with school work even though they hated it. Angel was busy drinking blood and brooding. Giles all he did was read his books and have lot's of fun with his wife.

Now back to Spike he was in Hawaii. He might not be able to go in the sub but he was still having fun. He mostly brooded over Dru's death. Spike still had fun getting drunk every single night.

After all that they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
